


A Comforting Hand

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Event Planning, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While preparing a celebration for Elsa, Anna finds herself getting stressed. Event planning is a lot harder than she would have thought. Thankfully, she has her boyfriend to help with her frustrations. (Kristanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	A Comforting Hand

Princess Anna sat in her room, staring at the paper in her hands. The more she stared at the words on the parchment, the more stressed and annoyed she had gotten. For everything she had gotten right about her little plan, something else had gone so very wrong.

She had been planning a surprise celebration to honour the one year anniversary of her and Elsa reuniting and becoming sisters again, as well as Elsa becoming Queen of Arendelle. She had thought she had planned everything out, but those plans had since gone sideways.

Several bakers had pulled out making a cake for the celebration, several guests had turned down their invitations, and that was only the start of it. Her name for the event wasn't very good either. Summer Snow Day? What was Anna thinking? The last thing Elsa needed to be reminded of was how she practically sent their kingdom into an eternal winter.

The young princess put her parchment to one side and lay down on her bed, sighing heavily. She still had a month to plan this out, but what else could go wrong?

 _This is a nightmare_ , Anna admitted in her thoughts. _A complete and utter freaking nightmare._

A nightmare that would only get worse the more she worried. Was this how Elsa was all the time? Whenever she was planning events such as this? They must have been more alike than Anna thought.

No, if this was Elsa doing this, she would have had a plan, figured it all out and made all the necessary compromises to ensure the celebration went off without a hitch, and yet Anna was doing none of that. She was hopeless at this and she admitted that. Part of her wanted to call Elsa for help with this, but she couldn't ruin the surprise for her. That would only break her heart.

Lying in her exhaustion and pain, Anna then heard a knock on her bedroom door. The redhead rolled her head over to one side and smiled. It would be nice to have some company.

"Come in!" She called out, trying to sound cheerful, despite the fact that her voice was already laced with fatigue.

The door soon opened and in walked in Kristoff, the blonde ice harvester looking around before seeing his girlfriend lying on her bed, "There you are, Feisty pants. I've been looking all over for you."

Anna sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"We were supposed to go out to the markets today, remember?" her boyfriend reminded her. "Jeez, you really do have a bad memory."

That wasn't necessarily true. Anna actually had quite a good memory, but she tended to forget things when she focused on one thing more than others. And Anna had been spending so much time on this stupid plan of hers that a lot of the other leisures of her life had been to pushed to the side.

"Was that today?" Anna's mind then clicked. "Oh shit, that was today, wasn't it? Oh damn it." She groaned and lay back down on the bed. "I'm so so sorry, Kristoff."

Kristoff merely smiled and sat on the bed, looking at his girlfriend. No matter what happened, he would always love her. One missed date wouldn't change how he felt. She was the girl of his dreams after all.

He then reached behind his back and held out a small bouquet of flowers he had bought from the markets just for her. They were sunflowers, Anna's favourite.

Her eyes widening, Anna's face beamed with delight as she took the flowers into her hands and sniffed the flowers, their smooth aroma filling her nostrils and relaxing her somewhat. As she finished sniffing, she looked at Kristoff and smiled at him. "Kristoff... this is so sweet of you."

"You deserve acts of true love every now and then, baby," Kristoff remarked, before kissing her cheek.

Anna merely giggled. "Flatterer, I bet you say that to all the cute redheads you meet." She then finished that sentence up with a playful wink.

"Only the princesses," Kristoff insisted. He then pulled Anna close, pressing his lips to her own. Anna sighed, letting the blonde man kiss her softly and sensually, relaxing her in his muscular arms.

Feeling her boyfriend's hand on the back of her head, Anna gave into the kiss, feeling herself being taken by Kristoff's caring arms. She was glad Kristoff had been raised by love experts. He knew just what to say and do at just the right moments.

Kristoff continued to kiss Anna, before he pulled his lips away and rested the younger girl's head on his chest, stroking his fingers through her ginger hair.

Breathing easily, Anna rested herself on Kristoff, smiling. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," Kristoff replied with a smile on his face as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one Anna's discarded notes. "Oh... what's this?"

"Oh nothing really," Anna said, trying to brush off her stressful endeavours.

Kristoff then picked up the piece of paper, and read it thoroughly. He knew exactly what it was from the moment he read the first few words "Hey, this is about that thing your planning for you and Elsa right?"

Regretfully, Anna nodded. Beside her bed were dozens of discarded notes, ideas for her celebration that just didn't work.

Kristoff then put his hand on Anna's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. This celebration of yours will work out."

"Not when everything keeps falling apart," Anna argued. "I bet Elsa wouldn't have a problem with something like this. She's so much more organised and tidy."

A chuckle then came from Kristoff.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that you think Elsa would have had this all figured out," Kristoff remarked. "In truth, she'd be just as stressed as you are right now. Remember your birthday celebration? Where she worked herself so hard she got drunk off her ass?"

How could anyone forget. Elsa was so delirious and awkward, she nearly fell off the top of a clock tower and she also had caught a terrible cold. Anna remembered Elsa was practically in bed for a whole week. Was she really going to put herself through that kind of agony just to make Elsa happy?

No, she wasn't. She was going to plan this out, but she wouldn't care if it all went to hell. Elsa's happiness was more important and Anna knew that her sister would be happy regardless of what she did.

Anna then sighed, before looking at Kristoff and wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She knew he was right. She was pushing herself way too much over this.

Kristoff leaned down, kissing her forehead and holding her. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I don't know," Anna replied honestly. "I just... I don't wanna screw this up for Elsa... but I don't wanna kill myself over it like Elsa did on my birthday."

"Hey it's okay, she'll still love you no matter what, you should always remember that," Kristoff stated, continuing to cuddle Anna close to him. "What do you say we forget about this and go down to the kitchen and get some chocolate?"

With a smile creeping onto her face, Anna nodded. The thought of chocolate did sound good just about now. She then sat off the bed and grinned. "Sure thing!"

Kristoff smiled and saw Anna heading towards the door, before the princess turned and faced him. "Oh and by the way, do you still think I should change the name of the celebration?"

"Anna," Kristoff said in a stern voice, reminding her to put the thought out of her mind.

"I know, but it's really bugging me!" Anna complained. She sighed. "Fine... I guess it can wait till later."

"That's my girl," Kristoff said, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair. "Now... let's go get some chocolate."

xXx

**Author's note:** Doing a little fic bomb tonight! It's mostly gonna be Kristanna/Kristelsa, but there may be an Elsanna smut coming later this evening that I hope you'll enjoy.

See you soon!


End file.
